Snow Gets Sledged
by JediMayukiDaAWESOME
Summary: The title says it all. Snow gets sledged by my OC Mayuki Morimoto, over and over again. If you don't know Mayuki, look at my profile for slight description. I DON'T HATE SNOW! He only pissed me off when he said that 'heroes never die', and that is why this first chapter is kind of ... harsh. Requests from viewers will be taken, Rated for swearing and suggestive themes later on.


**Snow Gets Sledged**

**Summary:**** The title says it all. Snow gets sledged by my OC Shadow Jedi and former Jedi Padawan, Mayuki Morimoto, over and over again. Inspired by watching Zack's death in Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII. Requests may be taken from reviewers. If you don't know Mayuki, look at my profile for slight description. I DON'T HATE SNOW! He only pissed me off when he said that 'heroes never die', and that is why this first chapter is kind of ... harsh.**

**Ch. 1: Mayuki Crushes Snow's Opinion on Heroes**

Mayuki was sitting in front of her computer, crying her eyes out because of a certain Youtube video entitled 'Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII - Zack's Death'. She starts wiping her eyes on a tissue, just as Snow Villiers came in with a chocolate thickshake in hand. He slurped on it as he approached Mayuki and he asked "Hey, 'Yuki, what's with the tears?"

Mayuki grumbled "Don't call me that, and secondly, it's because of this video. Zack Fair, the hero of Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, died a tragic death." Snow scoffed slightly and boasted "Heroes never die!" Mayuki glared and growled "Even heroes aren't immortal, invulnerable or invinsible, Snow. _Real_ heroes know this for a fact, but they still fight for hope, and freedom." Snow still cockily replied "But real heroes use strong will to survive and live to fight another day! I bet this 'Zack' guy didn't have that will." Mayuki punched in the wall beside her, smashing it to bits and yelled as her blue-grey eyes turned crimson "PARK YOUR ARSE ON THAT SEAT NEXT TO ME AND WATCH A REAL HERO IN ACTION, MOTHA FUCKAAAAAA!"

Snow, too scared to say 'no', nodded his head quickly and sat down beside her, careful not to get too close to the enraged Jedi. Mayuki hit the repeat button and the cinematrics started to roll.

Snow watched as Zack pulled Cloud behind a rock producing from a cliff face, getting him to safety, and saw Cloud reach out for him when Zack was walking away. Then, Snow's jaw dropped at all of the soldiers pointing their guns at Zack, and he heard Zack exclaim lightly with a sigh in Japanese (there were subtitles) "Boy, oh boy. The price for freedom is steep." Snow watched as Zack drew the Buster Sword and held it in a position of prayer and heard him murmur "Embrace your dreams. And, no matter what happens, protect your honour, as SOLDIER!" He watched in awe as Zack ran at the enemy with his sword at the ready and yelled "COME AND GET IT!"

Snow watched with a crushed heart as Zack got shot over and over again as he fought with everything he had. He was soooo close to being safe from Shinra soldiers until his body just gave up. Snow was appalled as a surviving soldier kept shooting Zack when he was already down, and his heart broke when Zack's girlfriend, Aerith, sensed Zack fading and could do nothing about it.

He saw Zack barely hanging on and he saw Cloud wake up and crawl to his side, being there for his best mate. As Cloud said Zack's name, Zack winced and said "For the ... both of us." Cloud replied puzzled "Both ... of us?" Zack answered "That's right. You're gonna ..." Cloud asked puzzled "I'm gonna?" Zack reached up, grabbed Cloud's head and pulled it down as he finished "Live." He continued "You'll be ... my living legacy." His arm fell to the ground and Cloud slowly lifted his head, his brother's blood on his face and in his hair.

Zack smiled slightly and slowly dragged his sword up to Cloud as he said "My honour, my dreams ... they're yours now." Cloud gingerly took the sword with his hands, one at a time, and Zack pushed it towards Cloud with his remaining strength before letting his arm collapse. Snow was starting to get a lump in his throat and Cloud said "I'll be ... your living legacy."

Zack smiled one last time at Cloud, before closing his eyes, his breath leaving him for good. Cloud gasped repetitively on the air around him before heartbreakingly screaming out to the raining skies.

Snow let his tears fall as the heartbreaking flashbacks, and the music and singing in the background got to him, and saw the skies open up, letting golden orange light shine down upon the two brothers, one alive, one dead. He heard Zack's voice say "Hold onto dreams. If you want to be a hero ... got got to have dreams." He saw Cloud say down to Zack's body "Thank you. I will not forget" before he got up and said after a few moments "Good night. Zack."

Cloud walked away from his best friend and brother and Zack's voice rung out "That girl. She said she was afraid of the natural sky. That looks so ... liberating." A figure with one wing was flying down to Zack as feathers fell from the sky and Zack's eyes opened, his pupils turning to golden mist and his left arm reaching to the figure in the light as he thought "It must feel nice. Those wings ... I want them to."

Snow cried slightly harder as Zack sat up with his arm still extended, looking directly into the light without fear. He saw the figure's hand grasp Zack's and Zack started to levitate into the air and Zack looked slightly curious as he asked in his thoughts "What is this?" He smile as he closed his eyes and thought as an afterthought "It feels nice."

The screen turned to white and it showed Cloud still dragging the sword towards Midgar through the rocky terrain and Zack's voice said "When you see Aerith, say 'hi' for me." A feather swept past the screen and towards Midgar and Zack said "Hey, do you think ... that I became a hero?"

The song finished playing and the video stopped and the two viewers were crying their eyes out, wiping their eyes with tissues. Mayuki jumped up and screamed "YOU SEE?! YOU _SEE?! THAT_ IS A REAL HERO YOU EGOTISTICAL SON OF A BITCH! THAT'S A HERO: DYING FOR THE ONES YOU LOVE DESPITE THE ODDS! THINK OF NORA ESTHEIM, SHE DIED FOR HER SON AND THE PEOPLE'S FREEDOM! THINK OF FANG AND VANILLE, THEY SACRIFICED THEMSELVES TO ETERNAL CRYSTAL STASIS FOR YOUR GROUP AND YOUR SORRY HIDE AND FOR THE CITIZENS OF COCOON! THINK OF _SERAH_, WHO DIED TO SAVE THE FUTURE, KNOWING THAT SHE'D DIE! YOU'RE A MOTHER FUCKING USELESS PIECE OF _SHIT,_ _NOT_ A _HERO!_"

As Snow sunk into depression, the fully grown Hope came in and said "While a whole lot of that was true, you could've said it a bit more gently and not as harsh." Mayuki wiped her eyes and replied slightly choked "I needed to get the point across to that fucking idiot. That was the only thing he ever said that actually got me _really_ pissed off."

Hope shrugged and asked "Do you need a drink of some kind?" Mayuki pinched the bridge of her nose and replied "Just a water, thanks." Hope nodded and ran out to get a water. Mayuki looked down at the depressed shell curled up on the floor with a disgusted frown and spat "Bastard."

**A/N: And that's a wrap for this chapter. Sorry if this offended anyone and I'm sorry it sound so harsh, but the idiot had to learn. The next chapters will be more humourous, and I'll take requests from reviewers as well. Until next time!**


End file.
